<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hope You Feed Me by honeydewdrop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484551">I Hope You Feed Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewdrop/pseuds/honeydewdrop'>honeydewdrop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Heavy Petting, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Obi-Wan is a virgin, Oral Sex, Penetration, Romantic Tension, Self Insert, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewdrop/pseuds/honeydewdrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are doctor often deployed with Obi-Wan Kenobi and even though you shouldn't, you pine for the Jedi Master.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Female Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(this is my first published fan fiction and it has been a long time since i have written creatively. this is only the first chapter. i appreciate feedback. thank you.)</p><p>(POST PUBLICATION NOTE: this work will eventually have sex scenes.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The setting sun, while beautiful, felt like it was dipping too fast below the horizon. They should be back by now. This mission was meant to be quick. “We will be back before nightfall,” the commanding clone trooper told you with a salute. </p><p>But nightfall was fast approaching and there was no sign of them. The small seperatist faction threatening this humble farming planet should have been shift to dispatch. You expected them hours ago and the comm link to the field medics had gone dark. </p><p>“Where is he?” you mutter to yourself. You immediately grimace.You were thinking about Obi-Wan again and you knew you shouldn’t. But you can’t help the way your heart flutters when his blue eyes lock with yours. Normally blue eyes invoke a feeling of ice but not Obi-Wan’s. The Jedi Master’s eyes make you feel like you are floating in a warm, calm ocean, with gentle waves caressing your body. </p><p>You sigh as you chew on your lip with worry. This was not your first mission as the medical doctor for Obi-Wan’s platoon. They were normally back when promised, a lot of times even ahead of schedule. With a Jedi as skilled at Obi-Wan with them, the platoon seemed unstoppable. So what was stopping them now? </p><p>Suddenly, the comm link cackles to life. “Doctor? Doctor?” </p><p>“Yes!” you say hasilty into the comm link. “I am here!”</p><p>“We have an injury coming in. He is patched up but we will need the medical droids,”  the field medic said with a slight panic in his voice. </p><p>“Got it,” you sign off and rush to the medical bay of the ship. It concerns you that you heard such panic over the comm link. You often had to tend to injuries after a battle but there was hardly ever this sense of urgency unless someone was gravely injured. And why had the comm link been dead for so long? </p><p>You alert the medical droids and wait impatiently for the injured to arrive. You feel as though time is creeping by at a slug’s pace. The quiet is deafening. Why is it taking them so long? </p><p>Suddenly the doors to medical bay fly open and the quiet slams out of the room as clone troopers carry in a man. As they lay the body on the table you take in a breath so sharp it makes you dizzy. The injured man is Obi-Wan. Your eyes are snap straight to his right side where his beige Jedi robes have blossomed the dark red of blood. </p><p>You tear your eyes away from the wound to check the rest of his body starting at his feet. Everything else appears to be fine until you get to his face. His normally warm auburn hair has darkened with sweat. His usually calm and handsome face is twisted into a painful grimace. His eyes lock with yours and he lets out a soft, yet pained chuckle.<br/>
“Hello doctor. I hate for you see in this state.”</p><p>“Oh Obi-Wan,” you softly chastise as you bring your cool hand to his to blistering hot forehead. His face appears to soften with your touch. Or does it? You are imagining things you convince yourself as you remove your hand. In fact, you shouldn’t have touched him like that in the first place. </p><p>You send the clone troopers out of the medical bay except the field medic, snap on a pair of gloves and allow the medical droids to get to work while you supervise. They cut away his Jedi robes to reveal a nasty and deep gash. No matter how many times you see a wound, you always internally wince upon seeing them. As the medical droids get to work cleaning and stitching his wound, the field medic fills you in. </p><p>Everything was going according to plan. The clone troopers were taking care of the small faction of separatist battle droids with ease. Obi-Wan was front and center, leading the charge. Suddenly a silver sphere the size of a medicine ball rolled out into the middle of the battlefield from among the battle droids. A red light blinked rapidly and Obi-Wan tried to dive out of the way when suddenly the ball exploded sending a high pitched fizzling sound across the battlefield. That was when the comm links went dead. It wasn’t until the fight was over and the field medic was surveying the scene for injuries when he saw Obi-Wan collapse. When the silver ball had exploded a piece of shrapnel sliced his abdomen. How Obi-Wan lasted through the entire fight was a mystery.</p><p>It was the Force, you muse to yourself. Obi-Wan has been kind enough to to tell you stories about the Force and his various adventures on the journeys home after missions. You think fondly of those moments with him when you get you experience his masterful storytelling. </p><p>You wonder now, as you often did, why the Jedi Master took the time to talk to you. There were plenty of other people to talk to on these missions, but for some reason he always found the time to sit with you, even if only for a few minutes. Were you special? Again, you force the thought from your mind. Of course you aren’t special. Obi-Wan is kind to everyone. </p><p>You return your attention to the present and the medicale droids are finishing surgery. Obi-Wan had been given an anesthetic that allowed him to sleep during the procedure and now that it was over, he should be waking up. The field medic dismisses himself and you are alone in the room with Obi-Wan. </p><p>Whenever he told you stories or talked to you, there were always clone troopers around. This is the first time you are truly alone with him. </p><p>Your heart thumps in your ears. Each beat is so loud you almost don’t hear the quiet cough that signals he is waking up. You walk over to the table as he opens his blue eyes, his long lashes fluttering. He looks around the room before his eyes lock with yours. </p><p>“Doctor,” he says, sitting up, letting the medical sheet fall to reveal his bare chest. You let out an audible gasp. You knew that they had to cut away the robe during the procedure to stitch up his wound but it was one thing to watch a surgery and another to be alone in the room with the man you’ve been pining for while he was half naked. </p><p>Your eyes dance over his body, trying to find a place to land. You see the stitched wound, the dark auburn hair across his broad chest, his muscular shoulders and arms flexing to hold himself up, his hard abdominal muscles tensing in pain and finally, your eyes settle on his face. His hair is dry now, the warm auburn locks curling softly around his bearded face and he looks at you, almost quizzically. Your face burns, knowing he heard you gasp. </p><p>“Sorry. I...umm...your wound,” you stutter. You can feel the heat radiating off your face. There is no way he doesn’t notice. </p><p>“Oh yes. I took quite the hit,” he says looking down at his healing wound. He loosk back up with a more grave expression, “I am sorry you had to see me in such a state earlier.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan. Please don’t apologize. I am a doctor. I have seen people in all sorts of states,” you reassure him. </p><p>A small smile plays on his lips. “I am sure you have,” he says with a hint of playfulness. Your knees almost buckle under you. It wasn’t fair. Why did he have to be a Jedi? The Jedi’s strict code meant you could never have him. </p><p>You swallow and try to regain control of your fluttering heart. “Well...I umm...I am sure you are in pain. Let me get you some salve to help,” you say grabbing the cooling salve used for wounds off the tray table. Your hands slightly tremble as you hold it out for him to take. You hope he doesn’t notice. </p><p>“Ah. Thank you,” he tries to reach for the salve but winces. “Seems I am still a little stiff.” </p><p>“...do you...need assistance?” you ask, trying not to let your voice or face betray you. </p><p>Obi-Wan licks his lips timidly. Is it timidly? Is he nervous? Surely not. </p><p>“If you don’t mind.” </p><p>Did you just hear a crack in his voice?</p><p>Your heart begins to race faster. You did not know it could pick up more speed but it does, making your body hum. </p><p>“Just...lay back,” your voice falls to barely above a whisper. </p><p>Obi-Wan sucks in a breath in pain as he lays back. “I am ready,” he says also barely above a whisper. </p><p>The thought crosses your mind again that he is nervous and you do your best to push it from your mind. You’re just projecting, you tell yourself. You take some salve into your hands, rub them together to make the salve warm, and lightly touch Obi-Wan’s wound. </p><p>He winces and you do not continue until he lets out his breath, slow and steady. You begin to gently rub along his wound, careful not to press too hard. His skin is warm and inviting under your hands. You savor the feeling of his hard abdomen under your fingertips. </p><p>You use this time to explore his body with your eyes. You take in what you could only grab in quick glances earlier, your heart racing as your eyes drink in the strong grace that is the Jedi Master’s body. You find yourself fighting the urge to rub your hands across the rest of him. You wonder what his chest would feel like under your hands. Would you be able to feel if his heart is beating as hard and fast as yours? </p><p>You suddenly stop rubbing when you feel Obi-Wan’s hand on your own. Your eyes snap to his face. Have you gone too far? But when you look at his expression, it is not one of anger, irritation or discomfort. </p><p>It is a look of longing. You are sure of it. </p><p>He whispers your name as he slides his fingers to the underside of your wrist, gently stroking the smooth skin. You are certain he can feel your pulse humming under his finger. His fingertips are rough and the sensation of them caressing the sensitive skin sends shivers down your spine.</p><p>He parts his lips, letting his tongue slide across his bottom lip. He sucks in a small breath as if he wants to say something. You hold your own in anticipation.  </p><p>Suddenly the ship lurches as it prepares for landing, startling you and causing you to jump back from Obi-Wan, hands still slick with salve. Your hands feel cold and empty with the sudden loss of his warmth. The moment is gone and your heart aches for it. </p><p>You clear your throat and wipe your hands on a cloth. Obi-Wan quickly covers himself with the medical sheet and you notice a red bloom in his cheeks. </p><p>You want to say something. Anything. But words escape you. There is no time to think on it either as the medical bay doors slide open with the arrival of a clone trooper notifying Obi-Wan they have landed on Coruscant. The clone trooper asks Obi-Wan if he needs assistance getting to the Jedi Council meeting or if he is feeling well enough to do it on his own. </p><p>You take one last look at Obi-Wan as the blush fades from his cheeks before stepping out of the medical bay. You swear you can feel his eyes on your back as the door slides shut behind you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan arrives for his follow up after his recent surgery but the examination takes a tantalizing turn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(this chapter features more build up and tension. thank you so much for everyone who takes the time to read the second chapter. it means the world to me. again, this is the first time i have written for fun in years so any feedback is greatly appreciated.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You try to calm yourself as you pace your office. Obi-Wan should be arriving for his follow up any minute now and your body hums with anticipation, making it difficult to sit still. </p><p>You often think of the way he caressed your wrist. The way he looked at you. The way his tongue lightly stroked his lips in the heavy silence before he was about to speak. But what was he going to say? Could it be possible that Obi-Wan felt desire for you? No, you tell yourself. You are projecting your own yearnings onto the situation.  </p><p>The volley between these lines of thought bounce back and forth in your mind like some sort of cruel game. You toss and turn in your bed at night, sliding back and forth between reveling in the memory of how he felt beneath your fingers and the anxiety of misinterpreting the moment. </p><p>The door to your office slides open and a service droid announces that your appointment has arrived. You nod, unable to speak, to indicate to the droid you are ready. You take a few deep breaths in hopes of steadying your heart beat. </p><p>Your pounding heart stops when the door slides open again, revealing the Jedi Master. He steps into your office with a soft, gentle smile on his face. </p><p>“Hello Doctor.”</p><p>“Hello Obi-Wan. You are here for your follow up?”</p><p>“Yes, I need a clean bill of health after the surgery before I go on my next mission.” </p><p>You nod. The pounding in your heart has returned with the thought of what you have to say next. </p><p>“You...can you...I-I need to see the wound,” you stammer. You can feel a hot blush blooming on your cheeks. You know that through the Force, Jedi can sense emotions but you hope Obi-Wan does not use his power at this moment. </p><p>“Oh,” he pauses. “Of course.” </p><p>Normally, you would step out of the room and allow the patient to undress before reentering but you freeze when he begins to untie the sash on his Jedi robes. You watch as the fingers that previously caressed your wrist, now work slowly to untie the knot around his waist. </p><p>“Excuse me,” you say flustered as you turn away from him. You listen to the rustle of fabric as he disrobes, heat radiating off your face. </p><p>“I am ready, Doctor.”  </p><p>You turn around and suck in a sharp breath. The Jedi Master is in nothing but his trousers and even though you have seen his bare upper body before, the beauty of it strikes you as if you are seeing it for the first time. His body is lean and muscular, strong yet graceful. You want nothing more than to drink him in with your eyes until the sun dips below the horizon. </p><p>Even though it pains you, you avert your eyes, focusing on your feet as you approach him. </p><p>“May I feel the area in which surgery was performed?” you somehow manage to say. </p><p>Obi-Wan nods, “Of course.”  </p><p>You crouch down so you are at eye level with his abdomen. The once nasty and bleeding gash is now nothing more than a raised, light pink scar on his side. You reach out with shaky hands and lightly brush your fingers across the smooth scar. </p><p>Obi-Wan takes in a sharp breath. </p><p>“Did that hurt?” you ask, alarmed. </p><p>“No. Not at all Doctor. I’m sorry to have worried you,” he says barely above a whisper. </p><p>You let your fingers go back to rubbing the scar, this time with a little more pressure. He doesn’t react, indicating the absence of pain. You begin to rub the area around the scar, testing for tenderness. Again, Obi-Wan doesn’t react. </p><p>As you relish the feeling of his skin under your fingertips, you feel the urge to continue to explore his body. Your heart races at the idea. </p><p>“May I?” you whisper, lightly tracing your fingers to the other side of his abdomen. </p><p>He swallows hard and lightly licks his lips. “Yes,” he says with a hoarse whisper. </p><p>You begin to run your hands across his entire abdomen, feeling the hard muscles tense and relax with each deep breath he takes. You rise from a crouch and with you, your hands slide to his chest. He sucks in a breath and you stop to look at his face. His blue eyes are lit up in a way that makes you feel like you are floating in the sea right before a summer storm instead of the usual calm ocean you feel when you look into his eyes. You can feel his heart pounding hard and fast beneath your palms. </p><p>“It’s alright,” he whispers and gives you a nod, encouraging you to continue. </p><p>This encouragement is all you need. You let your hands roam freely over his body now, caressing his arms, shoulders, and back, his skin hot under your fingers. He lets out a soft groan when you lightly rake your nails down his back. </p><p>Before you can respond, he pulls you gently into him, embracing you. You gaze up at him. He lifts his hand to your chin and rubs his thumb over your lips. The feeling of the rough, calloused skin of his thumb against the soft and smooth skin of your lips sends shivers down your spine. </p><p>“Obi-Wan,” is all you can whisper, though you wish to tell him to kiss you, to devour you. </p><p>But he doesn’t. Instead, his hand falls from your face and he takes a step back leaving you feeling cold. </p><p>“I...can’t,” he says, the words loud and harsh. </p><p>“My apologies. I-I didn-,” you stammer. </p><p>“No. I am the one who should apologize,” he says softly, “It’s just...” and instead of finishing his sentence, he lets out a pained sigh as he averts his eyes from you. </p><p>A heavy silence sits in the air, neither of you are looking at each other but neither of you are moving either. </p><p>You bite your lip, let out a sigh, and turn away. “It  appears you have no pain in the previously injured area. Unless you have some side effects from the surgery that you have not spoken of, I can see no reason you shouldn’t be able to go on your next mission,” you say with the most professional voice you can muster. </p><p>“I feel...fine,” he replies. </p><p>“I will ensure the Jedi Council is informed that you have a clean bill of health.” You begin to walk towards the door of your office.</p><p>“Good day, General Kenobi,” you say before stepping out. The door slams closed behind you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You contemplate the sting of Obi-Wan's rejection when the Jedi Master shows up at your home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(this chapter made me feel all warm and fuzzy as i wrote it. thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this. your comments and kudos make my entire day. i seriously get so excited and happy when i see that people are reading this.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain of loss made your days drag by long and slow. The rejection you received when you last saw Obi-Wan stung sharp and deep. You replay that moment over and over again, trying to see where you went wrong, why he would stop you when he seemed to want you as badly as you wanted him. </p><p>You came up with two possible explanations: either he didn’t actually want you and you misinterpreted the whole situation or he couldn’t want you because of his Jedi Code. Either explanation hurt and neither made the pain subside. </p><p>You look out over the horizon from the balcony of your home and marvel at the view that is Coruscant as the sun sets. You are lost in thoughts about how you knew better than to develop feelings for a Jedi, when your servant droid steps onto your balcony and announces you have a guest. </p><p>You are not expecting anyone so you are hardly ready to receive guests in your favorite sleep gown. You ask your service droid to bring you a robe before allowing your guest to be received. </p><p>You just finish tying the sash on your robe when Obi-Wan steps onto your balcony. </p><p>“O-Obi-Wan…” you stammer and find yourself smoothing your hair in hopes you look presentable. </p><p>“Doctor. I apologize for coming without an invitation, but I must speak with you.” The air of calm that usually exudes off the Jedi Master has been replaced with a sense of urgency. </p><p>“Of course. Would you like some tea?” you ask, your mind racing with what he could possibly have to say to you. Could he be here to talk about what happened? You internally wince when you remember the way he pulled away from you. You hope he is here to talk to you about anything but that. </p><p>“I appreciate your kind offer but I am afraid I am much too unsettled to have tea.”</p><p>You fidget with the hem of your sleeve. “Please say whatever it is you wish to say to me,” you can’t even look at him, you are too nervous. </p><p>He says your name softly, “Please look at me.” </p><p>You raise your eyes to meet him and you almost gasp with the way the reds of the setting sun shine off his blue eyes. He lets out a wistful sigh when your eyes meet.</p><p>After a short silence he says “I have been unkind to you.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” you ask. </p><p>“The other day, during my examination, I was unkind to you. I hurt you,” he said, his voice full of regret. </p><p>“Obi-Wan. I…” you don’t want to talk about this. Talking about it would leave the wound open and weeping. </p><p>“Please. Let me continue. I hurt you and offered no explanation,” he pauses, the air thick with anticipation, “but I have broken the Jedi Code by wanting you as badly as I do.” </p><p>Your head spins when he says this. At first with delight in hearing he desires you but then with despair as you realize he mentions the Jedi Code. That dreadful, stupid code. You don’t say anything, you can’t say anything. You let him continue. </p><p>“I thought resisting you would be the answer. We Jedi cannot have attachments…” </p><p>“Please. Obi-Wan. You don’t need to explain,” you interrupt him, turning away, unable to handle looking at the man of your desires knowing you can’t ever have him. </p><p>You suddenly feel his hand on your arm. You turn to look at him. “The cold I felt when you were no longer in my arms, the numbness I experienced when your fingers left my skin, the hurt in your eyes…I feel no hope when I think of these things.” </p><p>Having Obi-Wan touch you, seeing his blue eyes dance and shine in the fading sunlight up close makes your heart pound loud and fast.  </p><p>“But when I look at you,” he takes your hands into his own, “I feel hope.” </p><p>“Obi-Wan…” you let out a shaky breath you didn’t realize you had been holding. “I don’t know what to say.” Your mind reels with the implications of what he is saying to you. You feel like you’re in a dream. </p><p>“Say that you want me too.” </p><p>“But...the Jedi Code…?” you question in a whisper, afraid that if you speak too loudly, you’ll wake from this dream.</p><p>“My old master would have argued that hope is the most important feeling. He is long gone now but the grief and regret of his passing still lingers in me. I do not wish to feel those emotions anew by losing you.” He leans in, so close you can smell the subtle scent of his soap, clean and refreshing. “Tell me you will be my hope.” </p><p>“Obi-Wan, I will happily be whatever you wish for me to be.”</p><p>He smiles at your words, his face lighting up causing butterflies to dance in your stomach. </p><p>“I feel like this is a dream and I’m afraid of waking up,” you admit. </p><p>“This is no dream,” he says, giving your hands a gentle, comforting squeeze. </p><p>You take his face in your hands and pull him towards you, lightly grazing your lips against his in a hint of a kiss. </p><p>He lets out a shaky breath, “I have never…I don’t know how...” A blush blooms across his cheeks.</p><p>It takes you a second before you realize he is trying to express that he has never been kissed before. What an honorable Jedi, you think to yourself, a small smile playing across your lips. </p><p>“Follow my lead,” you mutter as you pull him into you again, pressing your lips against his. They are soft, warm, and responsive under your own. Without breaking the kiss, he wraps his arms around you, crushing you against his body. You melt into him and his kiss.  </p><p>You break the kiss and let out a dreamy sigh. You look up at Obi-Wan, wanting to drink in the way he looks in the last rays of the setting sun. </p><p>He strokes your face softly. “You are so beautiful,” he says barely above a whisper. Your knees tremble with these words and you are thankful Obi-Wan is holding you because you are not sure you can stand on your own.  </p><p>You lean in for another soft kiss before asking him if he would like some tea. He accepts your invitation this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is time for your first mission after you and Obi-Wan kissed but what does this mean for you two?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(thank you so much for reading! i am so sorry if this chapter is boring but i feel it is needed to establish a few things before the story moves forward. i am super appreciative of any feedback i receive.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes flutter as the aroma of freshly brewed tea wafts through the air, waking you. You sit up in bed and realize you are in your house robe rather than in just your nightgown. At first you are confused, but then the memories of last night come rushing back to you. </p><p>After you and Obi-Wan kissed, you both stayed up, talking, laughing, and sipping tea. It had been wonderful to talk to Obi-Wan uninhibited with no one else around, no clone troopers, no Republic soldiers. Just you and Obi-Wan. You enjoyed one another’s company until you became drowsy, laying your head on his shoulder. You vaguely remember the Jedi Master sweeping you into his arms and carrying you to your bed where he laid you down gently, sofly telling you goodnight.</p><p>Now you are awake, recalling these memories and wondering if it had all been a dream.</p><p>You decide to investigate the smell of tea. Normally your service droid waits for you to wake before preparing tea. You walk drowsily into your kitchen and gasp partly in shock and partly in relief to see Obi-Wan pouring tea into two cups. It hadn’t been just a dream. The light from your window streams in, making his warm auburn hair glimmer. Your heart does a flip as his handsome face smiles at you.  </p><p>“Good morning Doctor,” he says, handing you a cup. The cup is warm and comforting in your hands, steadying your quickly beating heart. </p><p>“Did you sleep here?” you ask as you take a sip of the tea. It has the perfect amount of cream and sugar. </p><p>“I did. You had asked me not to leave,” he said with a hint of smirk. </p><p>“I…” the memory of you sleepingly asking him to stay came flooding back to you. </p><p>“I slept on the sofa. I hope that is alright. I wanted...to be respectful.”</p><p>Was that a blush in his cheeks?</p><p>“Yes,” you take a long sip of tea, trying to hide your own blush at the thought of Obi-Wan in your bed. </p><p>“I also prepared us a bit of breakfast,” he says, gesturing to a platter of cut fruit and cheese. </p><p>You spent a delightful morning nibbling your breakfast and talking of the day’s plans. Obi-Wan explained he has to report to the Jedi Council to discuss his next mission. He tells you the mission is expected to need Clone Troopers which means you will also be deployed. </p><p>“I am looking forward to our next mission together,” you tell him, wondering what it will be like to be deployed with him now.</p><p>“We will have to act as normal as possible,” he says, a small frown furrowing his brow. “We will have to be most careful around Anakin. If possible, do your best to be guarded in your emotions and thoughts when he is around. I do not believe he is as...polite as I am about using his Jedi powers.”</p><p>“How can I expect to hide the way I feel from General Skywalker?” you ask, a small panic stirring in your stomach. </p><p>“You are stronger than you think,” he says rising from the table.”I must be going now though I wish I could stay.” </p><p>You rise from the table as well, falling into Obi-Wan’s embrace. You let out a soft, dreamy sigh when you feel him kiss the top of your head, calming your nerves. </p><p>You walk Obi-Wan to the door, wishing you could have more time. Obi-Wan gives you a goodbye kiss, sweet and lingering. Your lips tingle with his kiss as he departs, making you miss him already. </p><p>You help your service droid clean up breakfast before heading to your office to do the usual tasks before deployment. You immerse yourself in your work, doing your best not to distract yourself with thoughts of the previous night. </p><p>You are about to leave your office for the evening when a messenger droid arrives with the details of your next mission, which deploys tomorrow. Another Resistance threat but this one must have bigger stakes as both Obi-Wan and Anakin are coming on as generals. You thank the messenger droid, eager to head home and get some rest. </p><p>---</p><p>The next morning as you board the ship, you try not to be too obvious about looking around for Obi-Wan. The details of the mission estimated a three day deployment. You hope that sometime in those three days you can have some private time with Obi-Wan.</p><p>You walk through the ship on the way to the medical bay, lost in thoughts of the Jedi Master when you slam hard into someone turning a corner. You let out a pained breath and look up to see Anakin Skywalker. </p><p>“Hello there Doctor,” he says with a small nod, never taking his eyes off of you. If Obi-Wan’s blue eyes evoke a warm ocean, Anakin’s evoke ice. They were quite breathtaking. In fact, Anakin himself was breathtaking with a face that usually featured either an overly confident grin or an angry pout.</p><p>“Oh...uhhh h-hello General Skywalker,” you stammer. You are taken by surprise. You did not expect to literally run into Anakin. You had thought you would have time to prepare yourself before being in his presence. </p><p>“Doctor,” he says with a chuckle, “if I didn’t know any better I would say you are up to something with the less than warm and nervous greeting I just got from you.”</p><p>“Sorry Anakin. Just lost in thoughts I suppose,” you try to recover. </p><p>Before the conversation can continue you hear a familiar voice, “Anakin! Please do not tell me you are teasing the poor doctor!” You turn around to see Obi-Wan walking towards you with a playful smile. </p><p>“Master!” Anakin says with a large genuine grin, happy to see his master.</p><p>Obi-Wan approaches and places a hand on your shoulder. You can feel how warm it is even through the cloth of your coat. You find yourself doing everything you can to not fall into his arms. Looking into his warm blue eyes makes you feel elatedly dizzy. </p><p>Anakin clears his throat, interrupting all the thoughts buzzing through your head about Obi-Wan. You feel your cheeks growing red as you realize you have been staring at him longer than what is appropriate. </p><p>“My apologies. I must excuse myself,” you say before hurrying away, cursing yourself for being so careless. </p><p>When you reach the medical bay you are relieved to see it is empty. With your face still burning, you try to busy yourself by checking all the medical droids. You are almost done inspecting the droids when the doors to the medical fly open and Obi-Wan steps in. </p><p>“Obi-Wan!” you exclaim, once again unprepared. </p><p>He walks towards you, a determined look on his face. </p><p>“I had to see you. Even for just a moment,” he says, taking your chin in his hand as he leans down to kiss you. You sigh into his kiss as you begin to run your hands down his arms. Even through his tunic you can feel the strength of his biceps.</p><p>As he kisses you deeper, you find yourself wishing you could taste him. You part your mouth against his kiss, ready to graze your tongue over his lips when you hear a static noise. </p><p>“Obi-Wan, where are you?” a voice crackles over the comm link Obi-Wan is carrying.  </p><p>He lets out a frustrated sigh and pulls away from you. “Yes. I’m on my way,” he says into his comm link. He looks at you apologetically. </p><p>“I understand,” you say softly, giving his hands a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>“I will return to you as soon as I can,” he says as he looks at you longingly.</p><p>Your heart pounds as you watch Obi-Wan leave, already eager for him to return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Passions grow during Obi-Wan's visit to your quarters after returning from his latest mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(things are starting to heat up! i am really nervous about posting this chapter because i have never written physical intimacy before. any feedback would be greatly appreciated.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kiss made everything feel more real, including the fear of losing him. Before, when he left the ship for a mission, the worry was somewhat manageable. Now it felt crushing, suffocating, unbearable. </p><p>You knew that Obi-Wan and Anakin‘s mission was to take a different course than the rest of the platoon so you couldn’t even breathe a sigh of relief when the Clone Troopers came back, ready to be treated for their various, but not serious, injuries</p><p>Once all the Clone Troopers were taken care of, you decide to head to your small quarters located next to the medical bay. Somehow, despite your anxiousness, you manage to drift into a light yet fitful sleep. </p><p>You wake when you feel the ship lurch as it takes off. Your heart leaps. This must mean Obi-Wan has returned! You rush to open the door only to find Obi-Wan himself standing outside it, fist up, ready to knock. </p><p>“Obi-Wan!” you say, delightfully surprised. </p><p>“May I come in?” he asks, a mischievous twinkle behind his blue eyes. </p><p>You nod and Obi-Wan looks around to make sure no one is watching before stepping inside, letting the door slam closed behind him. His hair is wet and the clean, fresh scent of lavender gently wafts off him, indicating he just finished bathing. </p><p>You rush to him, falling into his arms, your mouth finding his. You kiss him hard and deep, he responds by grabbing your waist, crushing you into him. </p><p>You cannot hold back your desire to taste him and you part your mouth, gently grazing your tongue over his lips. He softly gasps. Was it too much? But he doesn’t pull away. </p><p>The Jedi Master’s lips tentatively part. You respond by parting your own, meeting his tongue with your own. You let out a dreamy sigh and kiss him deeper, tasting more of him. </p><p>Your heart races, each kiss more passionate and hungry than the last. You find yourself pushing Obi-Wan against the door of your quarters, never breaking the kiss. He moves his hands from your waist and tangles them in your hair. </p><p>You begin to rub your hands down his chest and abdomen, wishing his tunic wasn’t in the way, craving the feeling of his skin under your fingers. </p><p>You break the kiss and grip his still damp hair, gently pulling his head to the side to have better access to his neck. You and begin to kiss his neck softly, the scent of lavender enveloping you. Obi-Wan says your name with a breathy moan and you begin to kiss his neck harder and faster, his sounds of pleasure exciting you. </p><p>You trail your kisses up to his earlobe, giving it a soft nip. Obi-Wan lets out a thick groan and pulls away from you. </p><p>“Do I...need to slow down?” you ask, worrying you took it too far. </p><p>“I don’t want…” he pants, “you to stop...” He looks at you, eyes heavy with longing “but…”</p><p>You patiently wait for him to continue, fighting back your desire to descend upon him with more kisses. </p><p>“I want to…” he says as he leans in so close to your neck, you can feel his breath tickling the sensitive skin, sending shivers down your spine. </p><p>“May I?” he asks in a breathy whisper. </p><p>“Please,” whisper back, nearly begging for him to continue. </p><p>He begins to kiss your neck, his beard adding a deliciously rough contrast to his soft lips. The sensation causes you to moan in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>With your moan he begins to kiss you more fervently. “What a pretty sound you just made,” he huffs in between kisses. </p><p>Obi-Wan drags his tongue lightly across your skin, causing a whimper of ecstasy to escape to your lips, pleading and desperate. Your legs begin to quiver, arousal flowering between your thighs. </p><p>“Oh,” he says shakingly against your neck, “that one-“ </p><p>A sudden knock on the door makes you and Obi-Wan spring apart, disheveled and panting. </p><p>“Doctor!” a muffled voice from the other side of the door shouts. “One of the men isn’t feeling well. Can you examine him?” </p><p>You let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>“I’ll be right there!” you somehow manage to pleasantly shout back. </p><p>You take a long look at Obi-Wan, drinking in how irresistible he looks with his disheveled hair, flushed cheeks and lust still twinkling in his eyes. </p><p>“I wish they could have been satisfied going to the medical droid,” you sigh. </p><p>“But there is something about having a real organic life form doctor on board,” he says, trying to smooth out his hair. “There are things droids simply can’t do.”</p><p>“You’re right. I shouldn’t be shirking my duties,” you say, reaching up to help smooth his hair. </p><p>“I like the way you look right now,” he admits with a playful smile. </p><p>“A mess?” </p><p>“Irresistible,” he says sincerely, causing the fading flush in your cheeks to bloom again. </p><p>“There,” you say shyly, pulling your hands away from his hair. “Everything is in order.” </p><p>“Thank you, my dear,” he says before grazing your lips with a soft kiss. </p><p>“I hate to leave…” </p><p>“But I understand. But this will be our time together while on missions...stolen and over too soon.” </p><p>You nod, knowing he’s right as you reluctantly step away from him, heading towards the door and your responsibilities.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Arouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You invite Obi-Wan over for dinner but more than one type of hunger is stirring.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(i am having so much fun writing this and i hope you are having just as much fun reading it! any feedback is greatly appreciated.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock on the door alerts you that Obi-Wan has arrived. You ask your service droid to answer the door while you stir the pot of bubbling soup, the aroma making your mouth water. </p><p>“Well now Doctor, I’ve never seen you like this,” you turn to see Obi-Wan leaning against the door frame of your kitchen with an armful of beautiful pink flowers, a playful twinkle in his eyes. </p><p>You look down at your house dress and apron, blushing. “Are you teasing me, General Kenobi?” </p><p>“Maybe a little,” he says with a small smile. Your heart skips a beat. </p><p>“What are those?” you ask gesturing towards the pink flowers. </p><p>“They are camellia flowers. I found them growing in the temple's garden.” </p><p>“They are beautiful,” you say, taking them from him. </p><p>“Just like you,” he says softly. </p><p>The flush in your cheeks grows brighter. You hand the blooms to your service droid, asking it to put the flowers on the table in your favorite vase. You return to the soup, giving it a gentle stir. </p><p>“That smells heavenly,” Obi-Wan says approaching you from behind, placing his hands on your hips.</p><p>“It’s done,” you say, removing the pot from the heat, “The bread has been baked, fruit sliced, and table set. Once this cools, we can eat.” </p><p>“I look forward to it,” Obi-Wan says, pressing his lips to the back of your neck, sending shivers down your spine. </p><p>You allow him to kiss your neck several times before turning around and crashing your lips into his. He pulls your hips into his and kisses you deeply, more confident than your last encounter on the ship. </p><p>His hands begin to roam your body, feeling your hips, waist, arms and shoulders. You grab one of his hands and glide it your breast, wanting him to feel more of you. Obi-Wan’s breath hitches.</p><p>He lightly cups your breast in his hand, grazing a finger over your hardening nipple through the cloth of your dress. You let out a soft moan against Obi-Wan’s lips, melting into his touch as he applies more pressure.</p><p>You take his bottom lip between your teeth, giving it a gentle nip. Obi-Wan breaks the kiss and moves to your neck, alternating between kisses and soft nibbles, the sensation flooding you with desire. </p><p>“Obi-Wan,” you pant, feeling his arousal growing against your leg. You slide your hand to his erection and lightly stroke it through his trousers, feeling it grow harder. </p><p>Obi-Wan moans, connecting his mouth with yours again as he suddenly grabs your ass, lifting you off the ground. You wrap your legs around him, your dress hiking above your hips. </p><p>He places you easily on the counter as if you weigh nothing and begins to rub his hands on your bare thighs. The sensation of his rough, calloused hands on the smooth, sensitive skin of your thighs makes your quiver beneath his touch</p><p>You claw at his belt and tunic, sliding your hands beneath the coarse cloth to his bare skin, running your hands over his lean abdomen. He says your name with a soft moan, pressing his fingers into your thighs. </p><p>You take one of his hands in your own, guiding it to the heat between your thighs. His fingers brush against your undergarments, damp from your arousal. You whimper in response and he takes in a sharp breath.</p><p>Groaning in frustration, he lays his head against your shoulder, removing his fingers from between your thighs. </p><p>“Doctor,” he lets out a sigh. “While I’m breaking the Jedi code by being with you, I should not lose one of the most important qualities of being a Jedi...control.” </p><p>He looks at you, his warm blue eyes full of longing. You wait for him to continue.</p><p>“I want nothing more than see what is under that dress of yours and do whatever I can to hear that sound from you again but I don’t want it to be in a hurried mess,” he explains. “I don’t want to rush anything.”</p><p>You let out a wistful sigh. “I understand. Passion is a hard emotion to control. I apologize for rushing you.” </p><p>“Please. Do not apologize. You did nothing that I didn’t want to do already,” he hurriedly explains. “I just want to be respectful of you, Doctor.” </p><p>You give him a soft smile before wrapping your arms around him and giving him an affectionate, yet subdued kiss. </p><p>“Let me help you off this counter,” he says, lifting you and gently setting you down. </p><p>“Thank you,” you turn and give the cooling soup a quick stir. “I think this is cool enough.” </p><p>As Obi-Wan carries the soup to the dining room, you are struck by the fact that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi respects and cares for you. The pain of pining for him is gone, replaced by the comfort that your feelings are reciprocated.</p><p>After a wonderful dinner talking and enjoying one another’s company, Obi-Wan offers to make tea. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that. I do have a dr-“ but he cuts you off. </p><p>“But I like making tea for you, my dear.” </p><p>You accept this answer, remembering the perfect cup he made for you the other morning. As he brews the tea he explains that he won’t be able to stay much longer. </p><p>“I have an early morning training the younglings. Something Anakin and I don’t get to do very often with the war.” </p><p>“Oh that sounds like a nice change of pace,” you say, understanding. “Besides, I have an outing with Senator Amidala planned tomorrow.” </p><p>“That sounds like a wonderful time,” Obi-Wan hands you a cup of tea, warm but not too hot to drink. You take a sip and let out a happy sigh. Another perfect cup. </p><p>Obi-Wan takes a sip of his own tea. “What are your plans three days from now?” </p><p>“I do not have any yet. Why do you ask?” </p><p>“Meet me on Naboo. Do you know of the gardens on the eastern side of the lake near the capital?” </p><p>You nod. Padme has taken you to them before. “What do you have planned?” </p><p>Obi-Wan takes a long sip of tea before setting the cup down on the table. “Am I not allowed to surprise you?” he asks, a mischievous look dancing in his eyes. </p><p>You blush as a small giggle of excitement escapes your lips. </p><p>“I do love your laugh,” Obi-Wan says, leaning over the table to give you a kiss.  </p><p>“I love that you make me laugh,” you say, kissing him back. </p><p>He lets out a long sigh. “I must be going now, my dear.” </p><p>You walk Obi-Wan to the door and help him slide back into his long brown robe. “Please do not forget,” he says, taking your face in his hands. “Naboo in three days.” </p><p>“I won’t,” you promise, leaning in for one last kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Enter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What will Obi-Wan think of the dress your dear friend Padme helped you pick for your picnic date?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(this chapter was a hard one to write. not only is it long but it was a challenge to write about obi-wan and the reader getting more intimate. as always, comments and feedback is amazing! thank you for reading. i appreciate you.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you keep a secret?” Padme whispers, leaning in conspiratorially across the table of your favorite cafe. </p><p>You giggle and nod. </p><p>“Not even the best baker on Naboo makes better rose cake than this,” she gestures to the slice of cake between them. </p><p>“But rose cake is the specialty of Naboo?” you gasp half in shock and half teasing.</p><p>“I would rather people not know this is the best cake in the galaxy though,” she says, taking a piece on her fork before popping it delicately into her mouth. “More for us.”</p><p>The senator’s hair was swept up in a large bun which was ornamented with bronzed flowers that matched the color of the flower pattern in her blue dress, which draped her elegantly. Breathing, as always. </p><p>“Padme,” you say, taking a bite of cake yourself, letting the sugar melt on your tongue.</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Can you help me with something?” </p><p>“Of course. Anything. Just say the word.”</p><p>“Can you…” you start to blush. “...help me pick out a dress?” </p><p>Padme cocks her head to the side curiously. “What kind of dress?” </p><p>“Well...It’s for an outing…” you stop, unsure how to continue. </p><p>“Oh! Doctor! Is this outing...romantic?” Padme’s face lights up as the idea, her brown eyes sparkling.</p><p>Your blush grows hotter, confirming Padme’s suspicion. </p><p>She excitedly takes your hands in her own. “Of course I’ll help you! I have so many questions! First of all, who is lucky enough to earn my dear doctor’s affection?” </p><p>Your eyes avoid her gaze. Sometimes you feel as though Padme can see right through you. While Padme is a close friend of yours, you don’t know if you should tell her the person she is asking about is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p><p>You part your lips, ready to say something, anything to steer the line of questioning another direction when you hear a familiar voice. </p><p>“I would like to know who this mysterious suitor is as well,” says the voice of Anakin Skywalker. You look up to see the Jedi looking down at you with a smile on his face that you can’t quite interpret. </p><p>“Ani!” Padme says, pleasantly surprised. </p><p>“Hello Padme,” Anakin turns now to the senator and his smile softens with affection. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” she asks with a radiant smile. </p><p>“Did you finish training the younglings already?” you ask. </p><p>“We are taking a bit of a break and I thought I would treat the younglings to some of the best bread in the galaxy,” his ice blue eyes dart to yours. “But how did you know I was training younglings?” he says, a small smirk playing on his lips. “An inside source, perhaps?”</p><p>You avert your eyes, afraid of what you might accidentally reveal. </p><p>“Ani,” Padme says, reaching out and touching Anakin’s gloved hand.</p><p>Anakin’s smirk melts at her touch, becoming soft once again. “Yes, Padme?” </p><p>“While it’s always pleasant to see you, I am currently spending time with one of my dearest friends here,” she says nodding towards you. “I’ll be seeing you soon though.” </p><p>A knowing smile passes between the two of them. Anakin nods to you both and bids his farewell. </p><p>“He can be so pesky sometimes,” Padme says affectionately.</p><p>“You know Padme, I think General Skywalker may be sweet on you,” you say. The way he smiles at Padme makes it obvious.</p><p>Now it’s Padme’s turn to blush. “Maybe,” she says shyly. </p><p>You question to yourself the nature of Padme and Anakin’s relationship and this isn’t the first time you’ve done so. Could Padme also be keeping a secret?</p><p>“Let’s finish this cake,” Padme says, taking another bite in her fork. “I cannot wait to help you pick a dress!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>You sigh as you step off the ship, taking in the beautiful scenery of Naboo. No wonder Padme misses this planet. </p><p>You look down at your dress that Padme helped you choose. You wonder what Obi-Wan will think of the way it dips on your chest, showing moderate cleavage, or the way it drapes on your hips, highlighting your curves, or the way the lovely green shade of the silk perfectly compliments your skin tone. </p><p>As you make your way to the garden he said to meet you, your heart begins to beat faster. What if he doesn’t come? What if you look like a fool? What if…</p><p>“Hello Doctor,” a familiar voice interrupts your thoughts. You look up to see Obi-Wan waiting for you at the edge of the garden, a smile playing on his lips. </p><p>You rush to embrace him, falling into his arms. He sweeps you into a kiss, taking your breath away. </p><p>He breaks the kiss and drinks you in with his warm blue eyes. “This dress is stunning!” he exclaims. </p><p>“Thank you. Padme helped me pick out my dress,” you say as a blush creeping across your cheeks. </p><p>“You look so beautiful,” Obi-Wan says, giving you another long look, eyes lingering on your hips and chest, making your heart flutter. </p><p>His drags his eyes away from you, turning to lead you into the garden. The fragrance and colors of the blooms envelop you. You reflect on how romantic the garden feels, elated you are here with Obi-Wan. </p><p>He leads you to a small grass clearing where blue plush pillows sit atop a blanket of matching fabric. Surrounding the clearing are beds of a familiar pink flower. </p><p>“Camellias?” you ask, looking around in wonder at the flora in amazement. </p><p>“Isn’t it just the perfect spot?” he asks, gesturing you to sit down on one of the pillows. </p><p>As you lower yourself you notice a large simple basket next to the blanket. Obi-Wan explains as he sits down next to you that the basket holds a picnic. </p><p>“A picnic?” you say with excitement. </p><p>“Yes,” he begins to pull items out of the basket. You can’t help but smile as he pulls out your favorite fruits, bread, cheeses, and cakes, heart fluttering at the realization that Obi-Wan listens and remembers the conversations you have shared. </p><p>As you begin to eat, you marvel at how delicious everything tastes. How is it possible that this is the freshest bread you have ever eaten? Or the juiciest fruit? Or the fluffiest cake? </p><p>Once you have eaten your fill, you sigh and lay back on the blanket. Obi-Wan lays down next to you, propping himself up on one arm. </p><p> </p><p>“You remind me of the light that twinkles off the stars,” he says softly, reaching out to stroke your face. Your cheeks flush as you reach up, grabbing him by the collar of his tunic and pulling him in for a kiss, rolling him on top of you. </p><p>Your heart quickens as his lean body presses into yours. You deepen your kiss, coaxing his tongue to meet yours. You tangle your hands in his hair, reveling in how much it feels like silk between your fingers.</p><p>He pulls his mouth from yours and begins to pepper your jawline and neck in slow, deliberate kisses, occasionally dragging his tongue across your skin, as if savoring the way you taste. </p><p>“Obi-Wan?” you barely pant out the question. </p><p>“Yes my dear?” he mumbles against your throat. </p><p>“What if someone…?” </p><p>“Trust me,” he says, giving your neck a small nip. “I will be able to sense if someone is coming. But if you are uncomfortable, I will stop.” </p><p>“The last thing I want you to do is stop,” you half whisper, half groan. </p><p>You feel him smile, a small chuckle rumbling against your skin. He adjusts himself to run his hand through your hair, pressing his knee between your thighs. You find yourself arching your hips to press harder into his knee, creating friction. </p><p>“Obi-Wan?” this time your question is more of a moan. </p><p>“Yes?” he says, pulling back to look at you.  </p><p>“Please touch me,” you say, nearly begging. </p><p>A smile plays across Obi-Wan’s face as he rolls off you, returning to his position beside you.</p><p>“Here?” he asks, placing a hand on your stomach, a playful lilt in his voice. </p><p>“Anywhere you want,” you groan, hoping he touches you in more places besides your waist. </p><p>“As you wish, my dear,” he says, sliding his hand to your cleavage. His fingers play with the edge of the fabric that cups your breast. </p><p>“Please,” you beg softly.  </p><p>Obi-Wan pushes aside the cloth of your dress, exposing your breast, grazing against your nipple as he does so. </p><p>You let out moan, arching yourself to meet his hand, your body aching for more. </p><p>His calloused thumb finds your nipple, rubbing it in various rhythms tentatively, a look of curiosity furrowing his brow. </p><p>“There!” you pant when his thumb slides across your nipple in a way that sends shivers down your spine. </p><p>Obi-Wan begins to apply more pressure, seeming more confident. You can feel the heat growing between your thighs with each swipe of his thumb. </p><p>You are about to beg him for more when he slides his hand off your breast and begins to move it over your stomach, caressing your waist as he makes his way down your thighs. He begins to hike up the hem of your dress, sliding his hand up your bare thigh.</p><p>His breath hitches as you spread your thighs, inviting him to touch you. He continues to move his hand up until it reaches the top band of your underwear before he slips his hand inside. </p><p>You let out a whimper as a finger slides over your clit, causing a jolt of pleasure to go through your body. </p><p>“Oh?” Obi-Wan says curiously, keeping his finger on your clit, unmoving. </p><p>“There,” you say, urging him to continue. </p><p>Obi-Wan begins to tentatively rub your clit lightly, unsure. </p><p>“Not like that,” you direct him in a whisper, urging him to try something different. </p><p>Before, your moans were half whispers, quiet against the stillness of the garden but when his finger brushes over your clit in the way you touch yourself when you’re alone, you let out a loud moan of affirmation, piercing the silence. </p><p>Obi-Wan begins to apply more pressure, the sensation making you arch your back into his hand. </p><p>“Feel me, Obi-Wan,” you urge. He hesitates, as if unsure of what you are asking. You grab his hand and push it further into your underwear. </p><p>He moans your name when his fingers glide over your entrance. “You are so wet,” he says almost in wonderment. </p><p>“I want…” you pant, “...in me.” You are so aroused you can barely ask him to slide a finger in you. </p><p>He lets out a sigh, almost dreamy, as he slides a finger into your pussy.</p><p>“More,” you demand in a moan. </p><p>Obi-Wan obliges and you gasp at how tight you feel around his fingers. </p><p>He repositions his hand so his thumb strokes your clit as he begins to slide his fingers in and out of you. You grip the blanket under you in your fists, twisting it in your hands as he builds pressure and speed. </p><p>You cry out when Obi-Wan’s mouth descends on your exposed breast, swirling your nipple with his tongue much in the same rhythm as his thumb earlier.  </p><p>“Obi-Wan!” you moan, arching your back, pumping your hips to meet the pace of his hand. “Don’t stop!”</p><p>You can feel your climax building as all other senses fade away, leaving nothing but the sensation of his fingers in you, his mouth on your breast, and his thumb stroking your clit. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to-” you cry out, unable to complete your sentence as your orgasm washes over you.</p><p>Stars dance across your vision as your body trembles. Your toes curl as you whimper Obi-Wan’s name in the height of your climax, your pussy clenching tight against his fingers. Your orgasm is intense and delicious, the pleasure coursing through your body causing your muscles to tense. </p><p>You let out one last moan before you collapse, breathing heavily. Obi-Wan removes his fingers gently as he begins to shower your face with soft kisses, his beard tickling your cheeks. </p><p>“The sounds you made were just delightful, my starlight,” he says in between kisses. </p><p>“Obi-Wan,” you pant, exhausted from your orgasm. “I can…” you slide your hand to his erection pressing hard against his trousers. </p><p>He removes your hand and begins to kiss your fingers softly. “Please do not worry about me.”</p><p>“Are you...sure?” you ask, more than willing to return the favor but the heaviness of sleep begins to press on you. The intensity of the orgasm has you spent. </p><p>“Come here,” he lays down and adjusts himself so you can rest your head in the crook of his arm. You settle against him with a soft smile on your face from the lingering tingles of pleasure. </p><p>“Tell me a story,” you sigh, closing your eyes. </p><p>Obi-Wan chuckles, giving you a kiss on your forehead before lulling you to the edge of dreams with yet another one of his wonderful tales.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stroke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You test the Jedi Master's ability to concentrate and multi-task in the medical bay. Is he up to the challenge?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(sorry for not posting in awhile. and i also apologize for this chapter being pure smut. as always, kudos and comments make me very happy and are greatly appreciated.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You haven't seen Obi-Wan since your picnic date. Not because neither of you didn’t want to but because duties and responsibilities weighed on you both. </p><p>That didn’t stop him from sending you a fresh bouquet of camellias everyday. Your home is currently as fragrant as the garden in which you slept in the crook of his arm. </p><p>You sit in the medical bay feeling anxious, unable to stop fidgeting. The ship had just taken off for yet another fight against the separatists. This war is really starting to wear on you. </p><p>Suddenly the medical bay door flies open to reveal Obi-Wan. You let out an excited gasp before rushing to him and jumping into his arms, wrapping your legs around him. Your lips crash into his, a smile on both of your faces. </p><p>“I have missed you, my starlight,” he mumbles in between kisses. </p><p>“I have missed you too,” you say, giving his bottom lip a soft nip. </p><p>He lets out a soft groan, “Are you trying to fire me up?”</p><p>“Is that a problem?” a giggle escapes your lips. </p><p>Obi-Wan easily carries you to a nearby table before gently placing you upon it, positioning himself between your thighs. “Do you really want to do this here?” he asks, burying his face in your neck. </p><p>“Yes, here,” you pant as the sensation of his rough beard and soft lips against your skin sends delightful shivers down your spine. “Besides, can’t you sense when someone is coming?” </p><p>Before Obi-Wan can give you an answer, you reach down to his growing erection, rubbing it over the cloth of his trousers. He takes in a sharp breath, “It is going to be hard to focus with you doing that! I have to maintain-”</p><p>“Control. I know,” you say, still rubbing his erection as you begin to kiss his neck. “Haven’t you been working on it? Are you telling me the great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi can’t handle a little multitasking?” you tease, gently biting the soft skin of his neck. </p><p>Obi-Wan lets out a low groan before grabbing you roughly by your hips, pulling you tighter against him. He connects his mouth with yours, coaxing your tongue to meet his. You tangle your hands in his hair, enjoying the silkiness of it between your fingers. </p><p>He slides a calloused hand up your thigh and as much as you want him to touch you, you stop the ascent of his hand.</p><p>Obi-Wan looks at you with confusion and you don’t need the Force to feel the worry flowing off of him. </p><p>You give him a reassuring smile. “Let me down, Obi-Wan,” you say in a soft, yet commanding voice. </p><p>Obi-Wan helps you slide off the countertop. Once you are standing, you begin to pull at the belt around his waist, loosening it while you kiss him deeply. Once his belt is loose enough, you give his trousers a quick tug, causing them to fall to the ground. </p><p>You feel Obi-Wan’s fingers deftly undoing the buttons on your blouse and he manages to get three undone before you stop him. You pull away from the kiss and grab Obi-Wan by the shoulders, positioning him so his back is against the counter instead of yours. </p><p>You gently push him against the counter, looking down at his erection pressing against his undergarments. You plunge your hand down the front of them and take his length into your hand. </p><p>Obi-Wan lets out a hiss of breath as you begin to gently stroke the soft, smooth skin of cock. You rub your thumb along the tip, smearing the precum. </p><p>“Are you ready to test your control and concentration, Master Kenobi?” you ask, taking his balls in your hand, giving them a light squeeze. </p><p>“Please,” he says in a moan. </p><p>You give him a few kisses on his throat before tugging his undergarments off as you sink down to your knees. </p><p>You take a few seconds to admire his throbbing erection, hard and ready, jutting from a manicured mass of dark auburn hair. </p><p>You place your hands on Obi-Wan’s hips before leaning in and licking the tip of his cock. The gasp he makes is unlike anything you have ever heard him make before. You then take his length into your mouth slowly, all the way to the base, trying not to gag. </p><p>Obi-Wan says your name with a deep moan when you slowly pull back, popping his cock out of your mouth.</p><p>“Are you still paying attention?” you ask, giving his tip another lick. </p><p>“Y-yes,” he pants. </p><p>You let out a small giggle before taking his cock back into your mouth. At first, you slide your mouth up and down his length slowly, deliberately, tasting every inch. You swirl your tongue over his cockhead, causing Obi-Wan to tangle a hand in your hair. </p><p>Obi-Wan uses his hand tangled in your hair to guide the quickening pace. You moan around his cock, relishing in the feel of him pulling you up and down his length. </p><p>“I-I’m going…” Obi- Wan moans. </p><p>You dig your fingernails into his hips, encouraging him to cum. </p><p>Obi-Wan gasps, his entire body shuddering as he climaxes. You swallow his orgasm as his body relaxes. You take his cock out of your mouth and begin to trail kisses up his thighs.</p><p>“Oh,” Obi-Wan pants. “That was...amazing.” </p><p>Giggling, you rise from your knees to look Obi-Wan in the eyes. </p><p>Obi-Wan brushes a piece of hair from your face. “I wish I could return the favor but unfortunately, I sense someone drawing near.” </p><p>“It’s fine,” you say as you start to button your blouse. “The fact that you are satisfied is enough.” </p><p>Obi-Wan gives you a quick kiss before quickly getting dressed. </p><p>“I hope next time we see each other, we do not have to rush,” Obi-Wan says, helping you smooth your hair into place. </p><p>You return the favor, running your fingers through his auburn locks. “Or be in a place where we have to worry about being interrupted.” </p><p>Obi-Wan lets out a weary sigh. “I wish we didn’t have to keep our relationship a secret.” </p><p>“But what is it that they say about Jedi? No attachments?” </p><p>“Correct. But still...I….”</p><p>You can hear footsteps approaching. You and Obi-Wan leap apart and assume positions of a friendly visit with Obi-Wan sitting in a waiting chair and you examining equipment. </p><p>The doors to the medical bay open and a Clone Trooper, cradling his wrist, enters. </p><p>“Doctor,” he says with a pained voice. “I tripped and I twisted something. I fear…”</p><p>Obi-Wan rises from his chair. “I better let you get to your job. We can continue our discussion another time?”</p><p>“I would like that,” you say, heading towards the Clone Trooper. </p><p>You take one last look at Obi-Wan leaving the medical bay before giving your full attention to the injured patient.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan returns from the outer rim sieges and cannot wait to taste you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(i am so sorry it has taken so long to post this next chapter and to top it off, it is a long chapter. thank you so much for reading. any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You never told me how your date went!” Padme says accusingly with a smile as she hands you a hot cup of tea. </p><p>“What do you want to know?” you ask, a blush creeping across your face. Your eyes dance around her apartment to avoid looking her in the eye. </p><p>Even though Padme was teasing you, you appreciate your friend’s company. Obi-Wan had been deployed to the outer rim sieges but you had not been assigned to that mission. Your thoughts and emotions were clouded with worry. </p><p>“Did this mystery date like your dress? Did you kiss? Are you in love? Who are they?” </p><p>“That is a lot of questions, my dear friend,” you can’t help but smile. It was quite funny to see one of the most respected senators in the republic get all giggly about romance. </p><p>“Well, I have to know! That dress looked so stunning on you.” She takes a sip of her tea. </p><p>“He thought I looked quite lovely,” you again find yourself averting your eyes, afraid that those soft brown eyes could see right through you. </p><p> </p><p>Padme let out a small squeal. “Okay, so how did the date go? What did you do?” </p><p>“We had a nice picnic. On Naboo actually,” you let out a dreamy sigh, remembering how lovely the gardens were that day. </p><p>“Naboo? Really?” Padme taps her lip with her finger. “What part?”</p><p>“The gardens by the lake near the capital.”</p><p>“Oh,” she says with a sly smile. “It is very private there.” </p><p>You can feel the heat radiating off your face. “Padme!” </p><p>“I take it the date went well?” she says with a wink. </p><p>“Enough questions about me!” your eyes land on a bouquet of deep red flowers in a vase. “Who sent you those?” </p><p>Now it is Padme’s turn to blush. “I...picked those myself.” </p><p>“Padme. You can’t lie to me,” you say with a smug smile. </p><p>Padme looks away and crosses her arms in a mock huff. “It looks like we both have our secrets to keep.” </p><p>You nod in agreement. You don't press Padme so she doesn’t feel like she can press you for information in return. </p><p>“I do have something to ask you that is not related to romance,” Padme says, her voice taking on a more serious tone. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do you have any open appointments next week?”</p><p>“It is not time for a physical?” you ask curiously. </p><p>“I know.” The silence in the room is heavy. </p><p>“I always have time for you, Padme,” you say, reaching out to take her hands in your own. “Come as soon as you can tomorrow and I will make time to see you.”</p><p>Padme gives you an appreciative smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem.” You give her hands a squeeze. </p><p>---</p><p>You didn’t know how Padme was going to react to the news you were about to deliver. Would she be happy to know she was pregnant? You didn’t know if she was ready for children or if she even wanted any. </p><p>“Padme,” you say softly as you re-enter your exam room. She looks up at you and sucks in a breath. </p><p>“I know what you are going to tell me,” she says. “I always knew but…” she lets out the breath she had been holding. </p><p>You approach her and wrap her in a hug. “Are you...okay?” you ask. As far as you know, Padme does not have a partner but then you remember the red flowers in the vase. You had originally thought they were from an admirer trying to court Padme but it becomes clear to you that it was more serious than that. </p><p>“It is so...wonderful,” Padme says, pulling back from your embrace, a bright smile lighting up her face.</p><p>“I am so happy for you!” you clap your hands together in excitement. “And I am sure the father will be happy too!”</p><p>The bright smile fades from Padme’s face, darkening her expression.</p><p>“Padme? What’s wrong?” you ask, lowering your voice in concern. </p><p>“It’s just…” she bites her lip. “We can’t…” Tears well up in Padme’s large brown eyes. </p><p>“Why? Will he not help take care of the baby?”</p><p>“I think he will. The problem is that he is not allow-” Padme gasps and claps a hand to her mouth. </p><p>You give her a quizzical look. Why would she not want to confide in you? Suddenly, the image of Anakin Skywaler and Padme exchanging smiles, the soft look on his face whenever he looks at her, and the way her face lights up whenever she says “Ani” comes to mind. </p><p>You can’t help but gasp. “Padme! Is the father Ana-” </p><p>The tears that had been building up in Padme’s eye begin to stream down her face. “Please,” she pleads softly. </p><p>You nod. “I am sure the father will be thrilled. Everything will work out, okay? Let’s celebrate for now. How about a nice cup of herbal tea?” </p><p>Padme nods, smiling as she wipes the tears from her cheek. </p><p>---</p><p>“He’s back!” Padme barges into your office.</p><p>“Anakin?” Your mind races. If Anakin is back, does that mean Obi-Wan is too?</p><p>“Yes! He’s back! He’s not dead!” tears of happiness and relief begin to stream down Padme’s cheeks. </p><p>“Oh, Padme! That is wonderful news!” </p><p>“I cannot wait to see him,” her smile is radiant and hopeful. </p><p>This is the most direct Padme has been about her relationship with Anakin. You two had danced around the subject whenever you talked about the baby. It was a silent agreement to never confirm out loud that the father was Anakin. </p><p>“Are you going to tell him?” you ask. </p><p>“Yes,” she takes in a nervous breath. “Yes, I will tell him.” </p><p>“I bet he will be thrilled.”</p><p>“You think?” Padme beams.</p><p>“Of course,” you smile back. She was even more beautiful with the glow of growing life inside of her. </p><p>She turns to leave your office. </p><p>“Padme?” you call after her. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Did you hear if anyone else came back?” you ask, holding in a breath. </p><p>A small smile spreads across Padme’s face and you are unsure how to interpret it. </p><p>“Senator Palpatine and quite a few clone troopers came back,” she pauses. “And Obi-Wan.”</p><p>You look away. Now it is time for your eyes to fill with tears of relief but you fight to keep them from falling. </p><p>Padme says your name softly and you look up at her. “Would you like to come with me? My cruiser is waiting just outside.” </p><p>You nod, an understanding passing between you two. “Thank you,” you take her into a hug. </p><p>---</p><p>When Anakin steps off the shuttle that just landed outside the capitol, you and Padme exchange a quick hug before parting ways. Padme heads behind one of the large pillars to wait for Anakin to walk by while you head towards the shuttle, careful not to draw any attention to yourself. </p><p>You can see Anakin talking to someone on the shuttle and as you get closer, you can see the person he is talking to is Obi-Wan. Your heart begins to race. It takes everything in you not to rush into his arms. Anakin turns away from Obi-Wan and even though you are on the outskirts of the small crowd that waits for him, Anakin’s eyes lock onto yours. Once again, a smile you cannot interpret flashes across his face. You feel your stomach drop. Anakin has seen you. You shake away your rising panic as Anakin turns to Bail Organa. There are plenty of reasons you would be at the capital, there is no way he would know what was going on between you and Obi-Wan.</p><p>You have little time to dwell on it because you can hear the shuttle preparing for take off. You dash towards the shuttle, hoping to get there before the door closes. You realize as you are making the dash that if Obi-Was isn’t alone, you will have made a huge mistake. Why didn’t you think this through? </p><p>You manage to step through the doorway of the shuttle before the door slams closed behind you. </p><p>“Hello there, Doctor. I was wondering if you were going to join me.” </p><p>“Obi-Wan!” you cry out. You rush towards him but stop to look around the shuttle. </p><p>“We are alone other than the droid pilot,” he says as he takes your face in his hands and brings his lips to yours. </p><p>You fall into his kiss, relishing the feeling of his soft lips on yours and his rough beard against your face. </p><p>“I have missed you so much,” you say as Obi-Wan breaks from your lips to pepper your neck with kisses. </p><p>“I have missed you too, my beautiful Starlight,” he says in between kisses. </p><p>You let out a soft moan when he begins to gently suckle on the sensitive skin of your throat. </p><p>Obi-Wan slides his hands down your body before grabbing your hips and gently guiding you to sit on the cushy bench behind you. </p><p>He leans down to kiss you deeply, sliding his hand over your breast. You curse your dress, wishing the cloth wasn’t between your bare skin and his fingers. </p><p>As he cups your breast with one hand, the other slides down your stomach slowly before resting it on your knee. “May I?” he asks, fiddling with the hem of your dress, his question rumbling against your lips. </p><p>“Yes,” you whisper breathlessly, eager to feel his touch on your skin. </p><p>You feel a smile play on his lips and his hand slips above the hem of your dress. His hands, rough from years of training with a lightsaber, rub against the soft flesh of your thigh in a way that makes you shiver. </p><p>His fingers find your underwear and the heat between your thighs. “Wet already?” he asks as he brushes his fingers over the dampness. </p><p>He doesn’t wait for a response as he drops down to his knees in the front of you before gently opening your thighs, causing the hem of your dress to hike up, exposing your legs. </p><p>Obi-Wan begins to kiss the tops of your thighs, each one sending shivers down your spine. You shake with desire when he directs his kisses to the tender flesh on your inner thigh. You feel him gently drag his tongue across your skin as his mouth approaches your heat. </p><p>“Obi-Wan!” you let out a gasp as he kisses your underwear, damp from your arousal. He lets out a low groan, almost like a growl before hooking his finger in the crotch of your underwear, pulling it aside before hungrily dipping his mouth to your pussy. You let out a sharp cry as his tongue slides between your folds, lapping at your wetness. </p><p>When his tongue flicks over your clit, you plunge your fingers into his hair, gripping the roots. Obi-Wan applies more pressure with tongue and begins to alternate between licking up and down your clit and side by side, causing your body to quake. </p><p>“Suck it,” you whimper, giving his hair a gentle tug. Obi-Wan obliges, gently sucking your clit before lapping his tongue over it. </p><p>“Yes!” you gasp, pushing his face into your pussy as begin to rock your hips back and forth against his mouth, setting a pace that you know will bring you to orgasm. Obi-Wan groans against your pussy, letting you know he’s enjoying your pleasure. </p><p>“I-I’m gonna...cum,” you gasp as your thighs clench against Obi-Wan’s head as the orgasm begins to wash over your body. He keeps pace and rhythm as you ride your orgasm, fingers digging into his hair. Your body clenches and you let out a sharp cry at the peak of your orgasm. </p><p>Obi-Wan slows down the pace and lessens the pressure as you finish cumming, gently lapping your pussy, giving your orgasm a delicious finish. You let out a dreamy sigh and release his hair from your grip. </p><p>He unhooks his finger from the crotch of your underwear and puts the gusset back in place. He gives your inner thigh one final gentle kiss, causing you to shiver delectably. He pulls the hem of your dress down, takes a handkerchief from his robe, wiping your dampness from his mouth before rising to sit on the bench next to you. </p><p>“My starlight,” he whispers before planting a tender kiss on your lips. “You are delicious.” You let out a small giggle causing Obi-Wan to smile. </p><p>“I believe we are about to land,” he says right before you feel the shuttle begin to drop. You look out the window to see that you have arrived at the Jedi temple. Obi-Wan takes your face in his hands before giving you a deep kiss. </p><p>“I have to brief the Jedi council. May I see you tomorrow night?”</p><p>“Of course,” you nod.</p><p>“I will have the shuttle take you back to your home. See you tomorrow night,” he steals one last kiss before rising from the bench and heading towards the exit of the shuttle. Before stepping off, he looks back at you and gives you a soft smile, the gaze of his warm blue eyes making you feel safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally have Obi-Wan truly alone where you can be open with your physical and emotional needs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(thank you to everyone who reads this chapter. who is excited to read about obi-wan losing his virginity? as always, feedback is appreciated.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your heart pounds in your chest as Obi-Wan’s eyes slowly take in your naked form, fluttering like the butterflies in your stomach. You become thankful you are laying on your bed as you begin to quiver with excitement and nervousness.  </p><p>Obi-Wan had arrived at your home just as the sun was beginning to set, carrying a luscious bouquet of camellias. “I came as soon as I could, my starlight,” he said apologetically. “Sometimes it is hard to step away from the Jedi C-”</p><p>You had grabbed him by the collar of his Jedi robes before he could finish his sentence and quickly pulled him through the door, eager to get your hands on him. You had quickly taken the bouquet and placed them on the table next to your door before falling into his arms, covering his face in kisses. </p><p>He responded by meeting your mouth to his own and his tongue began to dance with yours. You began to tug at the seam of his robe as you led him to the door of your bedroom. You had felt possessed by an urgency, something driving you to forgo any words or actions that would delay your fingers finding his bare flesh. He hastily assisted you, shrugging off his heavy robes but never breaking contact with your mouth.  </p><p>By the time you made it to your bedroom doorway, Obi-Wan’s robes had been discarded and he wore nothing but his trousers. Your hands roamed his body, feeling his hardened abdomen, strong arms, and the scar from the surgery you supervised. </p><p>“May I?” Obi-Wan asked as he gave the silk robe you had put on before he arrived a light tug. </p><p>“Yes,” you responded while your hands tugged at the band of his trousers, coaxing them off his hips hurriedly. </p><p>Obi-Wan, however, took his time. He slowly undid the sash of your robe before gently pushing the fabric off your shoulders. “Let me enjoy this,” he had whispered as he peppered your bare shoulders with kisses. “I can truly focus now. No rushing, no distractions.”</p><p>He gently pushed you towards your bed as he slid the fabric down your arms and opened the seam of your robe to expose your breasts. Once you reached the edge of your bed, he kissed you deeply as he let your robe fall to the floor, the chill air tickling your bare skin. Without breaking your kiss, he wrapped his arms around you and nudged you to lay back, controlling your descent into the plush and soft bed. </p><p>He now stood before you in just his undergarments, the fading sun shining through the window in your bedroom, casting a red light over your naked body. You realize that he has never seen you fully naked. </p><p>“You are so beautiful,” he says softly. </p><p>“Come join me,” you whisper to him. </p><p>Obi-Wan smiles as he pushes his undergarments over his hips, revealing his erection before climbing onto the bed with you. He pushes his knee between your leg, pressing it against your heat while his hands begin to explore your breasts, teasing your nipples. </p><p>“Obi-Wan…” you moan and begin to rock yourself against his knee, creating a delicious friction. With this, he keeps one hand on a breast while the other trails down your body to find your clit. You let out a sharp cry of pleasure. </p><p>“Does it feel good, my starlight?” Obi-Wan says as his cock twitches, growing harder as your pleasure mounts. </p><p>“Y-es!” you moan. Obi-Wan’s thumb rubs your clit, quickly finding your favorite rhythm and pressure. </p><p>“Will you cum for me?” he asks, his voice low and hoarse. </p><p>“Yes!” you cry out, your orgasm arriving fast and crashing through your body, taking your breath away, causing your entire body clench. The orgrasm leaves your body as quickly as it came, your entire body throbs, leaving you aching for more.</p><p>“Kiss me,” you pant, pulling his face towards your own. You kiss him deeply as your hand takes Obi-Wan’s erection, feeling its hardness. He says your name in a groan, rumbling your lips. </p><p>“Lay back,” you instruct him, helping him roll onto his back. Once his head hits one of your plush pillows, you take your time drinking in his body. You admire the firm edges, wonder the causes of his various scars and take in the length and thickness of his shaft before finally settling your gaze on his handsome face. </p><p>“You are incredible,” you say to him as you straddle his abdomen and lean down to trail kisses over his chest.</p><p>He says your name quietly. </p><p>“Hmmm?” you question, mouth still against his skin.</p><p>“I cannot believe I am here with you,” he says in a near whisper. </p><p>You cease your kisses and look into his eyes. They are filled with a wonderment that makes his eyes sparkle in the now deep purple twilight seeping through the windows of your bedroom. </p><p>“I understand how you feel, Obi-Wan. I would have never imagined or hoped I would have you the way I do.”</p><p>He reaches out and runs his fingers through your hair. “Everytime I kiss you, I am afraid I will wake and find that my lips have never touched yours.” </p><p>“I fear the same thing but this is real,” you slide your hand over his chest to rest your fingers over his heart which is beating hard and fast. “As sure as your heart beats.” He reaches up and feels your own heartbeat with his hand. </p><p>“As sure as our hearts beat,” he says before kissing you, tenderly and slowly. </p><p>You return his kiss but your passion for him builds, your kisses become deeper, hungrier. You begin to grind your heat into his stomach and you can feel the tip of his cock pressing against you. </p><p>“Do you want me?” you ask him huskily, pleasure making your words come out low and slow. </p><p>“Yes,” he says with a groan. </p><p>You reach down and grab his throbbing cock and glide him inside you as you sit back. You cry out from the sharp yet delightful pain of his hard cock tight in your pussy. You begin to rock back and forth, taking every inch of him over and over again, your clit grinding against him, sending waves of ecstasy through your body. </p><p>Obi-Wan let’s out a low moan. “My starlight. That fee-feels so...good,” his voice quakes with pleasure. </p><p>“Obi-Wan,” you moan. “Your cock feels...amazing inside me.” </p><p>Obi-Wan’s hands roam up your legs and rest on your ass before digging his fingers into the soft supple skin. He begins to guide your hips up and down his shaft, helping you keep the rhythm and pace. </p><p>“I don’t...know how much longer...I can...last. It just feels so…good” he barely manages to moan. </p><p>“I’m close too, Obi-Wan!” you can feel your orgasm mounting, on the brink of washing over you. With one hand remaining on your ass still guiding your hips, he brings the other hand up to cup your breast and swirl his thumb over your nipple. The sensation sends you over the edge. </p><p>“Obi-Wan! I’m cumming!” you cry out as you let the orgasm crash into you, making you dizzy with pleasure. </p><p>Obi-Wan cries out your name as his entire body clenches with his orgasm. You can feel his cock twitch inside you, heightening your own ecstasy. </p><p>You collapse on top of him, spent from your orgasm. His body relaxes and he begins to kiss your shoulders. </p><p>“I need to tell you something,” he says in between kisses.</p><p>“Yes?” you look into those warm blue eyes, twinkling in the moonlight. </p><p>“I love you,” he says, bringing his hand to your face and running your cheek with his thumb. </p><p>“I love you too,” you say, your heart fluttering in your chest, unbelieving that the Jedi Master for whom you have pined for so long just admitted he loves you. </p><p>“My beautiful starlight,” he says before giving you a quick kiss. </p><p>You smile against his kiss as giddiness washes over you. You can’t remember the last time you felt this happy. </p><p>“Want to go for round two?” you ask with a giggle. </p><p>“I thought you would never ask,” he chuckles as he rolls you off him, pinning your body beneath him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"As sure as our hearts beat...and forever after."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(thank you so much for making it this far! this is the last and final chapter. it would mean the world to me if you could leave me feedback. this was my first fic and it is my baby. writing this has been so much fun and i am a little sad that it's over. thank you again for being a part of this journey)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could see smoke billowing from the Jedi Temple as you stood on your balcony. You stare in horror, a pit in your stomach. A few days prior, Obi-Wan had departed on a mission to confront General Grievous and you had felt anxious ever since he left. When he had kissed you goodbye the morning he left, you knew you would not know peace until he returned to you. </p><p>You consider going to the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan had promised he would come to you after his  mission but a part of you wanted to go to the temple, to see if he was there, to see if he was safe. Something was not right. </p><p>After great debate, you decide to stay in the safety of your home. You climb into your bed and even though you don’t feel tired at first, you cry yourself to sleep. </p><p>---</p><p>You hear a loud and urgent knock on your door, startling you from your sleep. You rush to your door and open it to find Obi-Wan, the hood of his Jedi robes pulled over his head, obscuring his face. You can sense a panicked energy flowing from him.</p><p>“Obi-Wan!” you cry out and fall into his arm. “What is happening? The Jedi Temple...it…”</p><p>“Please,” he cuts you off and begins to cover your face in near desperate kisses. “I need you to listen to me.” </p><p>“O-of course,” you say, voice shaking. </p><p>He stops kissing you and looks away. “The Jedi are in trouble. I fear most of us are dead. Murdered, in fact.” </p><p>You stare at him in shock, unable to form words. </p><p>“All the younglings are dead,” he says quietly. </p><p>“No,” you whisper in horror. </p><p>“I fear...it was Anakin,” his voice begins to shake. </p><p>“No. Obi-Wan...it can’t be...Anakin?” your head spins. </p><p>“Yes,” Obi-Wan nods solemnly. “I am sure of it but I don’t want to believe it.”</p><p>“Oh, Obi-Wan!” you wrap your arms around him and pull him close. You know no words can comfort him and the only thing you can think to do is hold him.  </p><p>Obi-Wan sinks into your embrace. As you hold him, you feel his body quake and you realize that he is crying. You let him cry as you kiss his face, his tears salty on your lips. </p><p>Obi-Wan takes in a deep breath and looks into your eyes, a sadness you have never seen before darkening his otherwise warm blue eyes. “This is where I need you to listen.” </p><p>You nod, trying to hold back your own tears. </p><p>“I must go confront Anakin. I...don’t know what the future holds. But what I do know is that it is not safe right now.”  </p><p>“Let me come with you,” you plead.</p><p>“I cannot allow you to do that. It is far too dangerous.” </p><p>“Please,” your voice shakes, near tears. “Do not do this alone.”</p><p>“I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. You must stay here.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” you say as the tears begin to flow down your cheeks, unable to hold them back any longer. “I cannot bear to be without you.” </p><p>“My Starlight,” he says, wiping your tears away. “I want nothing more than to be with you but…”</p><p>You don’t let him finish his sentence and you fall into him, covering his mouth with your own. You kiss each other deeply, tasting one another, hands roaming, bodies pressed together tightly, doing everything you can to drink in each other. </p><p>“I love you,” you whisper, breaking your kiss. </p><p>“I hope you know that I love you too,” he says. “Always.”</p><p>You place a hand over his heart. “As sure as our hearts beat?” </p><p>He mirrors your action by covering your heart with his hand. “As sure as our hearts beat...and forever after.” </p><p>He reluctantly steps away from you and heads towards the door. You follow him, scared of the moment he steps through it. He turns back towards you, leans in, bringing his face to yours, and kisses you softly. </p><p>“Goodbye, my Starlight.” </p><p>You cannot bear to see him leave, so you turn away as the door closes behind him. </p><p>---</p><p>The last time you and Obi-Wan had made love, the night before he left on his mission to confront General Grievous, there had been many tender kisses, whispered declarations of love, and promises of the future. It had been the most loving, sweet, and intimate of the times you had been together. At the time, you had thought it was because he was about to be away for a few days and you would miss being in each other’s arms. </p><p>You now understand it was because something deep inside knew it would be your last time making love to each other. </p><p>It has been years since Obi-Wan walked out your door. You knew Anakin, now known as Darth Vader, kept a careful eye on your home, waiting for the day Obi-Wan might return. He never did. However, every once in a while, sometimes for your birthday, sometimes for various other holidays, sometimes for no apparent reason at all, you would receive a large, beautiful, and fragrant bouquet of camellias. There was never a note. </p><p>You not only lost the love of your life that terrible day but your best friend as well. Padme had looked so beautiful in her procession, peaceful with flowers in her long tresses. You never knew what became of her children either. Did they live? If so, were they somewhere safe? </p><p>You now sit on your balcony, admiring the sunset, one of the only things that brings you joy anymore. So many wonderful moments with Obi-Wan happened during the sunset, when your bodies glowed in the fading orange, red, and then purple light. You reach up and touch your gray hair, thankful that time and age has not dulled your memories of him, even if that means the pain of losing him stays sharp. </p><p>Suddenly, you feel an overwhelming sense of loss and grief. A metallic taste fills your mouth and you worry you are going to be sick and you feel like you can’t breath. There was a part of you that held onto the hope that one day Obi-Wan would return. Maybe the Empire would fall. Maybe Darth Vader would cease spying on your home. Maybe you would finally feel safe enough to leave Coruscant and find him. But you know now that would never be possible...you feel whatever connection you had to him sever. You know he has died.   </p><p>Tears begin to stream down your cheeks, blurring your vision of the sunet, the colors swimming together. Sobs rock your body and you bury your face in your hands. Your grief feels like a heavy and dark shroud, consuming you as the last sliver of sun slips belows the horizon. </p><p>“Please don’t cry, my Starshine,” you hear a familiar yet aged voice say. You open your eyes and see a faint blue cast of light on the ground in front of you. Disbelieving but full of hope you look up into the blue light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>